privatedndfandomcom-20200214-history
Council Interview
On the subject of the prison/kidnapping You see a flash of irritation cross the woman with silver hair/Sabrina Bellcolt. “We have heard of this incident.” She lifts up a copy of the warrant you saw the guard carry. “This is a very serious accusation.” “And yet I hold a warrant against you. One of many distributed.” “Is it true that you escaped forcefully from the prison?” Vern Merwin: “Do you have proof that you did not kill the guards?” Mitchell Barclay: “You understand that this is not just an accusation of murder, but a slander against your house. This is tool to justify House Warbricks decision and sway House Barfield.”''' ' '' '''On the subject of Aurantir' Vern Merwin leans back in his chair. “I have heard of this, though I can hardly say it is a surprise. Aurantir would never have agreed to Arden’s demands, though I suppose House Ulstrider proved their threats were serious when they ousted House MacNall. House Ulstrider has taken the southwestern border of Aurantir and marches freely towards the capital. ' On the subject of House Ulstrider’s motivations' Mitchell Barclay: People say he has gone mad. Vern Merwin: To deliver ultimatums to the world and invade all who decline is certainly the work of the mad or the desperate. Sabrina Balcolt: I have heard it said that this started when Konel began listening to a new advisor. One who calls themselves a sorcerer.” On Ulstrider’s ultimatum: Vern Merwin: “We know that he wishes for everyone in the region to rally to his house and come under his rule or be taken by force. Sabrina: “This is something we have tried to learn, but the grand houses are holiding it close to their breast. It would seem that these meetings are closed even to household staff.” When she say this she looks at you Anne, and a small knowning smile touches her lips. Mitchell Barclay: Of course it is absurd to agree, they couldn’t fight a war on three fronts. But as you have no doubt seen, House Warbrick folded. Again, the example they made of House MacNall sent a message. Vern Merwin: Lady Gealwin, your house has resisted. But if they are the only target they may fall. House Barfield has not given their response, but surely being neutral does nothing to aid your kin! Threat if the party does not bend to their will: Sabrina: “Now dear I know that you are eager to see your family, but surely gaining them an ally is more beneficial than your single sword? She looks meaningfully at the warrent before her, “Surely gaining an ally is better than being held for trial.” Mitchell Barclay: “Ah yes, young Prince Ghiuse did visit today, didn’t he?” Vern Merwin: “Quite flustered, wasn’t he? Very impatient.” You see Sabrina covers a small laugh with her a hand. “No wonder. He can’t afford to botch another job.” River captain: “I imagine he would be quite greatful for the capture of a known murderer and enemy of his House. Rule under a madman is hardly deal, but it does allow a certain degree of… freedom.” On Tregarde Sabrina will be amenable to flirting. Do you stand with the rest? ... Then you will not mind if the goods they ask for come from your family shipments? At no cost to the city of course, given we are not using them. I will see your supplies are delivered. You look like a man who can handle his goods, would you mind... assiting me?